callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 100
History The Type 100, derives from the German Bergman SMG. Designed and built by the Nambu Arms Manufacturing Company, and later,the Kokura and the Nagoya Arsenal. The Type 100 was a conventional blowback weapon constantly let down by its underpowered 8mm round which had a tendency to jam. It was first delivered to the Imperial Army in 1942. Japan was surprisingly late to introduce the submachine gun to its armed forces. Despite its many shortcomings and complexities, the Type 100 had a high quality chrome plated barrel to aid cleaning and reduce wear. Some models also featured a bayonet lug under the barrel or a complicated muzzle brake. It was mostly used in WW2 during the pacific campaign by paratroopers and highly trained Japanese commando units. The Type 100 saw very limited production due to the Japanese having very limited factory space and poor quality of the ammunition. In 1944 the Japanese introduced an improved model, which differed only in minor respects, like an experimental suppressor, but it never saw service, about 30,000 were produced until the war ended, and about 7,000 of the parachutists models. The Type 100 was simply outclassed in every way by the much more powerful and reliable Thompson SMG used by the Allies (specifically the U.S.). It saw widespread use with Japanese commando teams during the battle of Okinawa, where the Japanese teams parachuted on US held airfields and wreaked havoc on the defenders, destroying 70,000 gallons of fuel and 9 aircraft, and damaging many more before being killed by the defenders. The Type 100 was a simple and relatively well made gun, but the 8x22mm Nambu round was underpowered, roughly the equivalent to the .380 ACP. Atypically for a submachine gun but typical of Japanese small arms, a bayonet lug was fixed under the barrel. Singleplayer In Campaign, the Type 100 is a decent submachine gun, with little recoil and power and is very abundant unlike in real life. It has a 30-round magazine, and proves to be a match for the Thompson, which is only loaded with a 20 round magazine, instead of the typical 30 round magazine, or 50 or 100 round drum. One advantage the Type 100 also has over the Thompson is that ammunition is more common. While the Thompson has much better firepower and is very reliable, ammunition is rarely found. Multiplayer It is important to note that the Thompson has almost the exact same stats, including damage, range, rate of fire, recoil, hip accuracy, and movement speed, but the Thompson trades ammo capacity for better wall penetration. In multiplayer, like in Pacific Campaign, the Type 100 performs quite differently than the actual Type 100; it is a fairly common weapon and has good stats, both of which the real Type 100 could only dream of. The game version of the Type 100 is a well rounded weapon, with a high rate of fire, little to moderate recoil and a 30 round magazine. It excels with a Suppressor as well, as its high rate of fire and low recoil compensate for its lack of range. Unfortunately, its iron sights can be fairly hard to see through, especially with muzzle flash while firing without a Suppressor. For this reason the Suppressor and Aperture Sight make tracking targets much easier while shooting. The Type 100 and PPSh-41 are the only primary weapons in the game that lack the RifleBullet feature, which prevents them from shooting through enemies. Trivia *Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) is the only game in the series that shows the Type 100 being held correctly, however, the Sten Mk 2 is held in the wrong position (Left hand holding the magazine). * In the guide that comes with the game, you can barely see in the pictures: "Hold X (or []) to pick up the Type 100 SMG", but in the actual game it just says: "Hold X (or []) to pick up the Type 100". Category:Submachine Guns Category:Japanese Weapons Category:DS weapons